1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for managing content in a processing device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing content that is automatically installed at a device, when the content is shared with a plurality of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current mobile devices, it is common for users to install applications and widgets therein, which allow the users quickly request or shorten an access path to a specific service. A newer market trend is to provide these same types of applications and widgets to larger and fixed products such as televisions or set top boxes. Accordingly, application or widget providers establish application stores where a user directly accesses and downloads the applications or widgets into each device, besides a general web site where a user downloads them into each web browsing available device.
More specifically, a current user may download applications or widgets into a web browsing available device such as a personal computer and then transfer the applications or widgets into a target device. Alternatively, user may use the target device itself to directly access an application store, and search for and directly download the applications or widgets.